Sales gosses
by olivs
Summary: Duo fait un cauchemard toutes les nuits. Heero est anormalement gentil avec lui. Ils écopent d'une mission idiote.
1. Réveil

Auteur : oliv

Email : olivsfree.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Ils ont toujours la propriété de Sunrise et compagnie

Genre : Yaoi – One shot  – toujours aussi dégoulinant.

Couple : On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne 2 1, 3x4x3, 5 sons sens de l'honneur

Note : comme je veux pas spoiler l'histoire je l'ai collée à la fin.

Note 2 : pour que cela ne fasse pas une page de 20 km de long je l'ai partitionné mais c'es bien un OS donc il y a la fin.

**Sales gosses - réveil**

Comme tous les matins depuis des années Duo se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il avait fait ce même rêve qui l'entêtait depuis tout ce temps. Un rêve qui venait de son enfance sur L2, un rêve ou il revoyait un garçon, toujours le même depuis des années. Depuis tout ce temps, le rêve n'avait pas changé, il était l'exacte réplique d'une scène qu'il avait vécue. Un garçon de son âge qui partait et qu'il ne reverrait plus.

Depuis longtemps l'image de son visage s'était émoussée. Depuis longtemps, les traits du jeune garçon s'étaient transformés en un vague brouillard. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait oublié son visage. Depuis ce temps, il avait changé son prénom pour Duo. Duo tout court, puis Duo Maxwel suite à la tragédie de l'église éponyme. Il avait enfermé son premier prénom avec le souvenir de ce garçon dans le fond de sa mémoire.

Mais ce qui perturbait le plus Duo était que, depuis quelques temps, le visage du jeune enfant était remplacé par celui d'un adolescent qu'il connaissait bien : Heero Yuy. Cela n'avait aucun sens, cela le traumatisait chaque nuit un peu plus. Dans son rêve, il essayait de hurler, de demander à Heero pourquoi il avait volé le visage de son ami d'enfance.

Mais à chaque fois, il ouvrait la bouche et aucun son ne parvenait à sortir. Il se débattait dans son rêve, il tentait de le rattraper, mais l'enfant au visage de Heero disparaissait et Duo se réveillait inondé de sueur. Il ouvrit les yeux et recouvrant peu à peu ses esprits, reconnut autour de lui la chambre de leur nouvelle planque.

Ils étaient arrivés tous les cinq quelques jours plus tôt, juste après la destruction du Libra. La guerre touchait à sa fin et bientôt, ils allaient retrouver une vie normale. Ils avaient donc décidé d'attendre patiemment que les accords de paix soient signés dans cet appartement que Duo avait demandé à Howard de leur procurer.

L'appartement était très simple, bien loin du luxe fastueux des demeures de la famille Winner. Le dernier de leurs descendants sentit même lui pousser quelques plaques d'eczéma en découvrant leur nouveau foyer. Mais Duo s'y sentait bien, il était plus à son aise dans ce genre de cadre et il en était de même pour la plupart des pilotes.

Et si le lieu était décoré sans goût, ce petit duplex ne comportait pas moins de quatre chambres et une très belle vue sur la mer. Au premier niveau, un living avec une terrasse leur permettait à tous de se retrouver sans trop se marcher sur les pieds. Cet espace était surplombé d'une grande mezzanine où Heero avait installé son bureau. C'est là que s'ouvraient les quatre portes donnant sur les chambres, qui malgré tout avaient chacune sa salle de bain. L'absence d'une cinquième chambre était une initiative de Duo, cela permettrait à Trowa et à Quatre de se proposer spontanément pour partager la leur. Son geste ne passerait pas inaperçu, mais serait apprécié des deux pilotes.

Duo se leva et passa directement sous la douche. Puis il s'habilla de son éternel jean noir, son tee-shirt blanc et la veste noire à col mao. Il sortit de la chambre pensant encore à son rêve. Sur la mezzanine, Heero pianotait sur son portable. L'idée lui parue saugrenue, mais il voulait des réponses à ses questions et peut être que ce que lui montrerait Heero chasserait à tout jamais son image de son rêve.

D : - Salut Heero

H : - Salut.

D : - Dis Heero, j'ai un truc à te demander !

H : - Hum !

D : - Tu aurais pas des photos de toi enfant ?

Heero compris instantanément qu'il ferait mieux de répondre à la demande de son coéquipier plutôt que de chercher à savoir d'abords pour quelle raison loufoque il lui demandait cela et ensuite d'essayer de le dissuader d'insister pour les voir.

Il ferma la fenêtre sur laquelle il travaillait et réfléchissait à ce qui pourrait le mieux répondre aux attentes du natté, c'est-à-dire quelque chose de suffisamment général pour ne pas qu'il insiste pour en voir d'autres. Il alla chercher au fin fond d'un dossier les fichiers le concernant et ouvrit une image qui prenait tout l'écran.

Il y était debout nu, raide comme un piquet, devant une mire et en cinq exemplaires.

H : - Ça te convient ça ?

D : - C'est quoi ?

H : - Des photos anthropométriques de moi prises par J depuis qu'il m'a pris en charge à 8 ans, 9 ans, 10 ans, 11 ans et 12 ans.

D : - Ok je ne m'attendais pas à une photo de toi assis sur les genoux d'un père noël en train de lui tirer la barbe mais là quand même c'est cru !

H : - Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre, tu dois bien t'en douter ! Tu as des photos de toi, toi ?

D : - Non c'est vrai tu marque un point. Mais en fait je voulais savoir à quoi tu ressemblais avant de rencontrer J.

H : - J'ai rien de cette époque-là. Tu dois te douter qu'avec Odin on ne se baladait pas avec un album photo !

D : - Ok, merci quand même.

Heero senti que Duo allait s'éloigner, il était tout de même curieux de savoir ce que son camarade avait sous la natte mais il se ravisât. En le laissant partir, il n'aurait perdu que quelques minutes, s'il posait une question, il en aurait au moins pour des heures. Content d'avoir économisé de son précieux temps, il se remit au travail.

Duo descendit vers la cuisine. Il avait à peine posé le pied sur la dernière marche que le japonais se mit à jurer dans sa langue maternelle.

Q : - Duo qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Heero encore ce matin ?

D : - Mais rien pour une fois je lui ai rien fait !

Q : - C'est pas son genre de gueuler pour rien !

La réponse vint de l'étage du dessus par l'auteur des jurons lui-même.

H : - Duo n'a rien fait Quatre, au contraire ! En fermant le document que je venais d'ouvrir à sa demande, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais ignoré un ordre de mission qui était arrivé ce matin.

En choeur les quatre autres garçons lancèrent un « Et merde » qui fit presque trembler les murs.

Ils se décalèrent tous vers le salon pour pouvoir voir leur compagnon sur la mezzanine.

D : - Mais ça finira donc jamais.

H : - Il faut croire que non !

Q : - De quoi il s'agit encore ?

H : - Un truc incroyable, on nous demande d'aller vérifier que les missiles de la base d'à côté ont bien été désarmés.

W : - Ils ont besoin de pilotes de gundam pour aller voir si le commandant de la base d'à côté n'est pas en train de vouloir tout faire sauter ?

H : -  Quelque chose comme ça.

W : - J'avais bien compris le but, mais pourquoi nous ?

H : - Ils n'ont personne sous la main dans les environs.

D : - Mais ils pourraient envoyer n'importe qui d'autre de façon officielle.

T : - Duo a raison, il y a des équipes nommées exprès pour ce genre d'inspection.

H : - Ils ne veulent pas envoyer une mission officielle, pour ne pas vexer le dirigeant de la base.

D : - Donc en gros on rentre dans la base discrètement, on va s'assurer que les missiles ne sont pas sur les rampes de lancement et on ressort aussi discrètement.

H : - Voilà ! Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une heure.

Q : - On y va tous ?

H : - Ce serait ridicule et ça multiplierait les chances de se faire remarquer. Je peux y aller seul ou avec Duo si tu as envie de m'accompagner.

T : - Duo n'avait pas l'air très chaud. Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux !

H : - C'est comme vous voulez ! Je pensais à Duo pour que tu restes avec Quatre et parce que j'avais cru comprendre que pour Wufei ce serait un déshonneur de faire une action aussi tarte.

D : - Ça me touche beaucoup que tu m'aies choisi par élimination.

H : - Baka !

W : - Je peux aussi y aller avec Trowa ou Quatre et on vous laisse régler vos comptes tous les deux.

T : - Où moi je peux y aller avec Quatre comme ça on restera ensemble !

H : - Continuez comme ça et on va finir par passer toutes les combinatoires. J'y vais avec Duo et toi Wufei tu restes en arrière au cas où il y ait un pépin et que l'on ait besoin de sortir d'urgence. Quatre et Trowa vous restez ici, mais vous vous tenez prêts juste au cas où. Est-ce que cela convient à tout le monde ? Duo ?

D : - Parfait Hee-Chan

H : - Merci Duo ça fait plaisir de savoir que je peux toujours compter sur toi !

W : - C'est bon pour moi aussi.

Q : - Promis on entreprendra rien qui risque nous prendre plus de...

Trowa bâillonna le blond avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose qui allait le mettre lui-même mal à l'aise et fasse rigoler l'assistance. Au moins, si c'était la dernière mission, elle aurait été préparée dans la bonne humeur.

TBC


	2. Mission

Auteur : oliv

Email : olivsfree.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Ils ont toujours la propriété de Sunrise et compagnie

Genre : Yaoi – One shot – toujours aussi dégoulinant.

Couple : 21, 12, 3x4x3, 5son côté mère poule

Note : comme je veux pas spoiler l'histoire je l'ai collée à la fin.

Note 2 : pour que cela ne fasse pas une page de 20 km de long je l'ai partitionné mais c'es bien un OS donc il y a la fin.

**Sales gosses – la mission**

Deux heures après, les trois pilotes étaient sur place. C'était une base de moindre importance et la surveillance était minimum. Il leur suffirait juste de se mêler à un troupeau de vacanciers venant faire une visite guidée du site pour pouvoir constater par eux même si tout allait bien. C'était vraiment grotesque.

Pour achever le tableau, Duo avait réussi à convaincre son coéquipier de se déguiser en touriste américain moyen : bermuda beige, chemise hawaiienne, tongs et casquette de base-ball. L'humeur était plutôt joyeuse : Chang parlant du déshonneur des deux soldats d'arborer de telles tenues, Heero justifiait l'idée de Duo en expliquant que pour se mêler à la foule, il fallait lui ressembler et Duo s'amusait tout simplement de la situation.

Quand, au moment de se quitter le chinois tendit deux armes à ses coéquipiers, Heero la refusa.

H : - Sans armes, ni coups de feu, ni blessés. On ne peut absolument pas se permettre un seul écart à ce niveau-là, la mission doit rester secrète. De plus comme nous allons entrer par la grande porte, il y a fort à parier qu'il va y avoir un portique à rayons X et avec ça dans les poches, on se ferait repérer tout de suite.

Sur ces mots, ils prirent congé du chinois et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la base où une file de quelques personnes attendait déjà la visite guidée.

D : - Je suis pas très rassuré de me balader comme ça sans armes ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être tout nu.

H : - Moi aussi. Mais tu n'as qu'à te dire que l'on est en vacances.

D : - Heero je te sens trop détendu. Ça a beau être une mission de routine, à priori sans danger, promet moi de rester prudent et de faire attention à toi.

Le japonais répondit en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Son coéquipier avait décidément tendance à trop jouer les mères poules. Il lui tendit une fausse carte d'identité.

H : - Tiens pour le contrôle à l'entrée.

Duo regarda la carte pour découvrir son identité de l'après-midi et écrasa un esclaffement en lisant le nom que lui avait donné le brun : Nijuusou[1] Baka-Yuy.

D : - Et toi tu t'appelles comment aujourd'hui ?

Heero lui tendit sa propre carte et il put y lire « Solo Maxwel ». Le fait que Heero se soit donné son nom, plus que le fait de voir le prénom de Solo accolé à son patronyme lui pinça légèrement le cœur.

Pourtant il savait que Heero n'avait fait cela que dans le but de faire un jeu de mot et essayer de le faire rire, cette dernière attention l'emporta sur les autres et Duo lui lança un de ses plus beaux sourires.

D : - Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu es capable de te dérider un peu. Mais ça me rassure pas trop que tu le fasses en pleine mission. Ça te ressemble tellement pas, j'en ai presque peur.

H : - Baka

D : - Nijuusou Baka-Yuy, je te prie de ne pas écorcher mon nom.

Les lèvres de Heero se pincèrent légèrement à leur extrémité. Cela n'échappa pas à l'américain dont le sang se glaça en pensant que cela équivalait chez son ami à un fou rire et, lors d'une mission, il aimait autant avoir à gérer avec le soldat froid et consciencieux plutôt que de le voir devenir subitement très humain.

D : - N'empêche qu'en mission, je préfère presque avoir affaire au soldat tant qu'il n'est pas excessif.

H : - Froid et posé, comme tu l'es toujours. Ironisa le brun.

Duo se rendit enfin compte combien il devait déstabiliser ses coéquipiers en étant aussi fantasque, même si chez lui cela ne faisait qu'aider sa détermination.

D : - Ok tu as gagné un point, je suis si ingérable que ça ?

H : - Disons que quand on te ne connaît pas, au début, on a du mal, ensuite on s'habitue. Avant de comprendre que tu es aussi bon comme ça.

D : - Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?

Et se rendant compte qu'il disait une bêtise, il rectifiait auss**t**tôt.

D : - Ok vous me l'avez dit une centaine de fois. Je suis désolé.

H : - Finalement c'est pas plus mal que tu sois resté le même. C'est quand même toi qui m'a appris à ne pas nous entretuer.

D : - Tu le penses vraiment ?

H : - Hum.

Les portes venaient de s'ouvrir et lentement le groupe commençait à pénétrer dans la base. Ils tendirent leurs cartes d'identité au garde qui ne broncha pas.

Il les passa dans le lecteur et leur rendit sans un mot. Visiblement ils étaient moins connus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Ils suivirent donc le flot de touristes et commencèrent la visite de la base. La situation semblait vraiment surnaturelle.

D : - Ce que tu viens de me dire ça veut dire que tu m'apprécies ?

H : - Beaucoup. Tu en doutais ?

D : - Ben disons que tu n'es pas souvent très expressif !

H : - Duo tu sais très bien que lorsque je suis venu te libérer j'aurais dû te tuer afin de nous assurer que tu ne parles pas. Dans l'ordre de mission, il n'a jamais été question que je te libère. Si je t'ai laissé en vie c'est parce que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi.

D : - De l'amitié ?

H : - Oui une espèce de grande amitié.

Duo resta un peu perplexe devant les déclarations de son ami. Il n'aurait jamais espéré que celui-ci soit aussi ouvert avec lui. Vraiment la guerre finissante avait ses bons côtés.

Ils commençaient à s'ennuyer ferme lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de lancement des missiles, but premier de leur présence ici. Ils ne purent que constater que pas une seule ogive n'était présente sur les pas de tir et que comme s'y était engagé le dirigeant de la base, celle-ci avait vraiment été désarmée.

H : - Duo, je vais m'éclipser un moment pour essayer d'aller voir dans la salle où ils stockent les missiles. D'après les plans, elle est derrière la porte là-bas. Toi tu restes là et si je ne suis pas de retour dans sept minutes tu viens me chercher.

D : - Et s'ils se rendent compte de ta disparition.

H : - Tu n'auras qu'à dire que je suis parti à la recherche de toilettes.

D : - C'est un peu gros non ?

H : - Plus c'est gros plus ça passe, Duo !

Sur ce Heero se dirigea discrètement vers la porte en question et pénétra dans la salle des missiles. C'était une espèce de grand entrepôt particulièrement bien rangé et tout semblait normal.

Il en fit le tour assez rapidement en ne remarquant rien de bizarre, mais arrivé à l'une des fusées les plus grandes, il eu un moment d'effroi : un dispositif de mise à feu avec compte à rebours y avait été disposé. Si celui-ci faisait sauter la charge contenue dans la fusée, une réaction en chaîne ferait exploser les autres missiles et avec eux la base et une bonne partie de la région.

Le système de détonation était assez simple et il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Heero pour le déconnecter, seulement cela n'était qu'une toute petite partie du problème : qui avait placé ce truc ici et voudrait réduire en cendres une zone de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de diamètre ? Il approchait sa main du dispositif quand un violent coup de barre de fer s'abattit sur elle lui braisant quelques phalanges.

MY[2] : - Touche pas à ça bébé.

Trop surpris tant par l'apparition de son agresseur que par la douleur qui lui lançait dans la main, il n'eut pas le temps de contre attaquer et il recevait un nouveau coup derrière les jambes qui le fit tomber à terre.

MY : - Alors petite fouine de merde, tu pensais vraiment qu'un gamin comme toi allait pouvoir se mettre en travers de ma route ?

Une nouvelle salve de coups s'abattit sur lui, lui brisant cette fois-ci quelques côtes. L'agresseur de Heero était en train de réarmer son coup quand une ombre fit son apparition derrière lui et une barre de fer lui percuta la nuque.

D : - Ça va Hee-Chan ?

H : - Non !

D : - C'est quoi cette furie ? j'ai jamais vu une fille aussi violente !

H : - Aucune idée de qui elle est. Mais visiblement elle avait décidé de faire un feu d'artifice avec les missiles de cette base.

Disant cela il désigna le boîtier sur le fuselage de l'ogive.

D : - Putain, de merde, on peut dire que tu as eu le nez creux. Tu peux te lever ?

H : - Non cette peau de vache m'a pété les deux jambes. Sans compter ma main et quelques côtes.

D : - C'est raté pour faire une sortie discrète.

H : - Tu as une idée ?

D : - Je pense que oui. On va dire la vérité !

H : - Tu plaisantes là ?

D : - C'est toi-même qui l'a dit plus c'est gros plus ça passe ! Toi tu tombes dans les pommes et tu me laisses raconter l'histoire.

Sur ces mots Duo se mit à hurler « A l'aide » et quelques minutes plus tard un bataillon de soldats entier était là. L'officier qui les accompagnait s'avança vers Duo et le questionna.

L'officier : - Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faites là et ce qui se passe.

D : - Je sais pas ! Nous étions en train de visiter la base avec les autres quand mon ami a eu une envie pressante. Il a pensé que derrière cette porte devaient se trouver les toilettes et il est rentré. Ne le voyant pas revenir, je suis venu à mon tour quand je l'ai trouvé en train de se faire agresser par cette femme. J'ai pris le premier truc qui m'est tombé sous la main et je l'ai assommée.

Un soldat : - Mon lieutenant, regardez il y a un système de mise à feu sur le missile.

L'officier garda son calme et désamorça la bombe. Puis tendant le système de mise à feu à Duo il lui demanda.

L'officier : - Et ça je suppose que vous ne savez pas d'où ça sort.

D : - Ben non, et si on été rentré avec je suppose que vous l'auriez vu au portique.

L'officier : - C'est pas faux. Si vous dites la vérité, vous êtes des héros et vous venez de sauver des millions de vies humaines. On ne tardera pas à le savoir en visionnant les bandes de vidéo surveillance. Votre ami est blessé ?

D : - J'ai pu lui parler un moment avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Apparemment il a les deux jambes brisées, quelques côtes et une main. Elle n'y est pas allé de main morte !

L'officier : - Vous non plus ! Soldat, appelez une ambulance pour ces deux-là même si je pense que l'on ne pourra pas grand-chose pour elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero était chargé sur un brancard, Duo avait réussi à convaincre l'officier de le laisser accompagner son ami. Sous bonne garde, ils furent donc conduits à l'hôpital le plus proche. Dans l'ambulance, Heero fit mine de revenir à lui et se mit à murmurer :

H : - Tout va sauter, elle va tout faire sauter, il faut désarmer la bombe.

D : - T'inquiètes pas Solo les soldats ont fait le nécessaire.

Visiblement le japonais se laissait prendre au jeu et Duo jouait son rôle à la perfection. Mais à quelques distances de là un chinois de leur connaissance ne fut pas du tout rassuré en voyant deux ambulances sortir de la base. Par instinct, il monta dans sa voiture et suivit le cortège.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, on conduisit tout de suite Heero au bloc opératoire, les soldats l'accompagnant toujours et Duo avec eux. Le chirurgien demanda au japonais s'il avait quelque chose contre la technique des colles synthétiques.

Duo eut envie de répondre que ni lui ni son compagnon ne connaissait cette technique, ce dernier ayant l'habitude de réduire par lui-même ses fractures en se faisant une attelle avec une simple clé à molette, mais il sentit que c'était déplacé.

Devant la moue dubitative du patient, le chirurgien expliqua. L'opération était assez simple, on faisait subir au blessé une anesthésie locale, on remettait en place l'os si besoin était et on injectait avec des nano seringues une colle synthétique à l'endroit de la fracture, la glue synthétique disparaissait au fur et à mesure que la fracture se réduisait et l'os se reconstituait.

Le seul souci étant que le patient devait rester parfaitement immobile pendant deux heures après l'opération et ne pas utiliser ses membres recollés pendant six heures de plus.

Cela voulait dire que Heero et Duo étaient coincés dans cet hôpital pendant au moins deux heures et que Heero devrait se trimbaler en fauteuil roulant jusqu'à minuit.

Avec des plâtres conventionnels, ils pourraient certainement fuir plus vite, mais cela avait comme conséquence que Heero devrait se coltiner un plâtre à la main et un à chaque jambe durant un mois.

L'un comme l'autre furent d'accord pour tenter cette nouvelle méthode. L'opération ne prit pas très longtemps et une heure plus tard Heero était coincé sur un lit les deux jambes et un bras chacun dans une gouttière et le torse attaché au matelas. Duo était bien sûr resté auprès de lui et deux soldats armés jusqu'aux dents gardaient la porte de la chambre.

D : - Ça va Hee Chan

H : - Bof !

D : - Dis toi que dans deux heures tu pourras sortir d'ici.

H : - Si jamais les deux cerbères veulent bien nous laisser sortir ! En fauteuil roulant je ne risque pas d'être d'une grande mobilité !

D : - Ils nous ont laissé nos portables, je passe un coup de fil à Wufei pour qu'il se tienne prêt à intervenir dans deux heures si les choses tournent au vinaigre. De toute façon on ne peut pas te bouger d'ici là.

H : - Ça m'étonne du reste qu'ils nous les aient laissés !

D : - Ça veut dire que l'on était crédible !

H : - Faut croire. Allez appelle Wufei, il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il doit être mort d'inquiétude.

D : - Allo Wuwu ? C'est Nijuusou Baka-Yuy, tu me reconnais vielle branche ?

W : - C'est pas Yuy quand même qui t'a trouvé un nom pareil ?

D : - Mais c'est moi Yuy ! Bon je te téléphone parce que Solo est tombé sur une embrouille dans la base et il a voulu s'interposer le fou ! Du coup là on est à l'hosto et il est pas très en forme. Pour tout dire il est complètement bloqué pour deux heures sur un lit. Mais ça serait sympa si tu venais dans deux heures pour nous récupérer. Je sais pas si c'est nécessaire de venir avec Tro et Qman, quant à Nakatu ce serait certainement exagéré, mais bon, on sait jamais.

W : - A ce point ?

D : - On te racontera tout en détail dehors.

W : - Je viens tout de suite oui ! Je suis en bas dans le hall, c'est quoi le numéro de la chambre ?

D : - 215, mais je suis pas certain que nos amis du service d'ordre de la base te laisse entrer.

W : - Ok dans deux heures, on est là pour te prêter main-forte et sortir...

D : - Maxwel, c'est son nom de famille !

W : - Maxwel ? Son nom de famille ? Il est tombé sur la tête ?

D : - C'était pour détendre l'atmosphère.

W : - Bon à tout à l'heure !

D : - J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas trop écouté dehors, il m'a pas aidé sur ce coup Wuwu !

Souffla Duo à l'oreille du japonais.

H : - Ça va tu as été suffisamment évasif pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

D : - Sinon, toi tu te sens comment ?

H : - Mal !

D : - Je voulais pas te le dire, mais ça se voit ! Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ?

H : - Je préfèrerais que tu acceptes de m'aider !

D : - Mais je ne peux rien pour toi !

H : - Si Duo, mais j'ose pas te le demander.

Il fit un léger signe de la tête regardant son entrejambe.

H : - Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir encore deux heures. Désolé !

D : - Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

H : - Il doit y avoir un de ces machins en plastic dont ils se servent pour ça dans la salle de bain, donc si tu pouvais me le placer entre les jambes. Mais avant il faudrait que tu me baisse mon caleçon, je ne vais pas pouvoir y arriver.

D : - Mais c'est méga gênant !

H :- J'en ai conscience, mais je préfère encore que ce soit toi qui t'en charge plutôt qu'une infirmière.

Durant l'opération Duo passa par toutes les couleurs qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il aurait pu se rendre utile de la sorte avec n'importe qui mais le fait que ce soit Heero, le gênait plus que tout.

H : - Duo, je te promets que personne ne le saura jamais.

D : - Merci, je... enfin c'était hyper intimidant !

H : - Pour moi aussi ! Avoua enfin Heero.

D : - Mais alors pourquoi tu voulais pas qu'une infirmière le fasse ?

H : - Je ne supporte pas que l'on me touche.

D : - Et moi ?

H : - Toi c'est pas pareil !

Un long silence s'en suivit et Duo retournait dans sa tête la dernière phrase de Heero et les diverses autres choses qu'il avait dit dans la journée. Heero sentant que Duo était en train de tourner en boucle dans sa tête rompit le silence.

H : - J'ai autre chose à te demander.

Duo senti une certaine frayeur l'envahir et devint écarlate. Heero le voyant bien esquissa un sourire et précisa.

H : - Rassure toi cela n'a rien à voir avec notre situation actuelle.

D : - Ouf tu me rassures.

H : - Ça n'a rien à voir non plus la guerre et toutes ces choses.

D : - Tu m'intrigues !

H : - Je ne veux pas que tu répondes tout de suite, je veux que tu y réfléchisses au moins vingt-quatre heures. Il faudra d'abord que tu connaisses toute l'histoire, mais je te la donnerai. Je pense pas que ce soit exactement ce que tu espérais de moi, ce que je vais te demander ce n'est que par amitié que je te le demande et je n'attends de toi que de l'amitié.

Mais voilà il me reste quelque chose à accomplir, cela risque me prendre pas mal de temps. C'est sans risque, il n'y aura ni batailles, ni morts, ni armes... c'est juste une recherche. Cela va peut-être me prendre plusieurs années. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu m'accompagnes dans cette recherche.

D : - Il s'agit de qui ?

H : - De...

Au moment où Heero allait répondre à la question du natté la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Et l'officier de la base fit irruption.

L'officier : - Messieurs vous êtes des héros. Je suis vraiment confus d'avoir douter de votre parole une seule seconde. Et je tiens à vous décorer immédiatement comme vous le méritez, rares sont ceux qui peuvent s'enorgueillir d'avoir sauver autant de vies humaines. Je sais même que le traître que vous avez démasqué pourra être traduite en justice, elle vient de sortir du coma. Vous avez sauvé la terre au risque de votre vie et sans verser une goutte de sang. Vous êtes l'avenir de cette nation enfin en paix.

Duo se tenait les côtes prêt à exploser de rire et Heero avait réenclenché le mode perfect soldier pour ne pas pouffer.

H : - Vous savez lieutenant, n'importe qui en aurait fait autant.

L'officier : - Détrompez vous ! Les gens sont d'un tel égoïsme ! Ils n'aiment que les coups d'éclat se mettre en avant et la frime. Votre acte est d'autant plus beau, qu'il est simple et sincère.

Puis, il fit signe à l'homme qui le suivait à deux pas. Celui-ci portait une boîte qu'il ouvrit et tendit à son supérieur. Puis se tournant vers le garçon dans le lit, avec un air aussi solennel se baissa pour accrocher aux bandages du japonais une espèce de grosse médaille en forme soleil.

L'officier : - Monsieur Maxwel par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous fais chevalier de l'ordre planétaire du Mérite.

Puis saisissant une seconde médaille il se tourna vers Duo et proclama.

L'officier : - Monsieur Baka-Yuy par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous fais chevalier de l'ordre planétaire du Mérite.

Puis se tournant vers les deux, il continua.

L'officier : - Bien évidemment tous vos frais d'hospitalisations seront pris en charge par la base et j'ai déjà pris les mesures nécessaires pour qu'une pension vous soit versée. Je vais aussi vous faire mettre une voiture à disposition pour que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous dès que possible.

D : - C'est vraiment trop aimable de votre part, mais nous avons déjà demandé à des amis de venir nous chercher.

L'officier : - Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre congés en vous souhaitant un prompt rétablissement et tous mes vœux de bonheur.

Sur ce l'officier s'éclipsa.

D : - On a l'air malin avec ce truc accroché à la veste ! Il entendait quoi par ses vœux de bonheur cet ahuri ?

H : - Il a dû penser que nous étions ensemble.

D : - Et tu lui as pas sauté à la gorge parce qu'il sous-entendait ça ?

H : - Baka ! Je vois pas comment j'aurais pu ! Et franchement je ne prends pas ça comme une insulte.

D : - Merci c'est tout ce que j'avais envie d'entendre.

H : - Baka !

C'est à ce moment-là que Trowa, Quatre et Wufei décidèrent de faire une entrée fracassante dans la chambre.

W : - Dépêchez-vous les gardes viennent de s'absenter, il faut que vous sortiez en vitesse. Mais c'est quoi ce truc que tu as sur la veste Maxwel ?

D : - Une décoration obtenue pour notre bravoure et pour avoir sauver le monde cette après-midi. Et ne t'inquiètes pas Wuwu, on est libres comme l'air il faut juste encore que l'on attende une petite heure que la colle de Hee-Chan finisse de prendre.

W : - ?

T : - ?

Q : - Mais la mission, elle est ratée ou réussie ?

H : - Catastrophique sur le plan de la discrétion et totalement réussie sur le plan de l'action...

Duo et Heero profitèrent de cette heure où il leur fallait encore patienter dans cette chambre pour expliquer aux autres pilotes ce qui s'était réellement passé. Et quand la deuxième heure d'entrave fut enfin terminée une infirmière arriva pour libérer Heero.

L'infirmière : - Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous rhabiller et vous aider à vous placer sur ce fauteuil roulant et vous pourrez partir.

H : - J'aimerais autant que ce soit mon ami qui s'en charge.

L'infirmière : - Comme vous voudrez. Puis se tournant vers Duo. Surtout prenez soin qu'il ne fasse aucun geste par lui-même et agissez avec délicatesse et lenteur.

D : - Promis.

Sachant que cela gênerait Heero qu'ils assistent eux aussi à son habillage, les trois autres garçons sortirent de la chambre.

L'infirmière insista pour rester et guider les gestes du natté. Celui-ci s'employa alors avec la plus grande douceur à faire glisser le long de ses jambes et sous ses fesses le bermuda de son ami ce qui ne manqua pas de le mettre mal à l'aise à chaque fois que ses mains devaient le toucher.

L'enfilage de la chemise posa moins de problème. Enfin, il prit son ami dans ses bras et le déposa délicatement dans le fauteuil. Puis plaisantant il avança sa joue vers le visage du brun et quémanda un petit bisou de remerciement. Et alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que le japonais lui colle sa main valide sur la joue, il sentit ses lèvres s'y déposer et lui donner un petit baiser.

L'infirmière sortie de la chambre la première ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer à leur trois amis « ils sont vraiment trop mignons les deux tourtereaux. ». Les trois garçons en question pensèrent de concert : « Cette femme est folle. ».

Quelques secondes plus tard un fauteuil roulant poussé par un américain hilare sorti en trombe de la chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés dans le hall de l'hôpital que les choses commencèrent à se gâter.

Les cinq pilotes furent accueillis par une armée de journalistes secondée de leur meute de photographes et de caméramans.

Décidément c'était complètement raté pour la discrétion. Duo se pencha sur l'épaule de son ami pour lui rappeler qu'il était hors de question de tous les tuer.

Ce n'est donc que après avoir été aveuglés par des milliers de flashes et répondu à un bon nombre de questions qu'ils purent forcer le passage et se diriger vers la sortie.

**TBC**

1- Duo en japonais selon le dictionnaire en ligne

2- Il me fallait des initiales pour les dialogues de l'agresseur de Heero. J'ai pris deux lettres presque au hasard (il vous reste juste à deviner qui passe son temps à briser les mais de Hee-Chan).


	3. Soirée entre amis

Auteur : oliv

Email : olivsfree.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Ils ont toujours la propriété de Sunrise et compagnie

Genre : Yaoi – One shot – toujours aussi dégoulinant.

Couples : 21, 12, 3x4x3, 5son tact légendaire

Note : comme je veux pas spoiler l'histoire je l'ai collée à la fin.

Note 2 : pour que cela ne fasse pas une page de 20 km de long je l'ai partitionné mais c'es bien un OS donc il y a la fin.

**Sales gosses – Soirée en amis**

Une fois revenus à leur planque, il était déjà plus de sept heures et le ventre de l'américain réclamait que l'on s'intéresse à lui. Quatre se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant que les autres servaient l'apéritif.

Ayant allumé la télé, ils purent constater que la promenade des deux premiers pilotes n'était pas passée inaperçue, les reportages sur la signature des traités passant après leurs exploits. Ils étaient en train de trinquer quand l'ordinateur de Heero se mit à émettre une série de bips impatients.

Duo, qui s'était autoproclamé nurse officielle et exclusive de Heero, grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers et redescendit la machine à son ami.

Howard : - Tu te fous de moi gamin ?

H : - Désolé Howard mais on a pas pu faire autrement !

Howard : - Tu te rends compte que tout le monde sait exactement qui vous êtes maintenant.

H : - Euh non ! On a pas agi sous nos vrais noms et personne n'a fait l'amalgame avec nos anciennes occupations.

Howard : - Pas vos vrais noms ? Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de les inverser !

H : - Howard, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais on était occupés là, alors promis dès demain matin je vous envoie mon rapport.

Howard : - Ton rapport ? Tu te moques de moi là encore ? J'ai la télé et les journaux ça me suffit pour reconstituer vos moindres mouvements depuis votre entrée dans la base jusqu'à votre sortie de l'hôpital !

H : Alors c'est parfait comme ça ! Allez à bientôt Howard et ici tout le monde t'envoie le bonjour !

C'est sur la tête colérique de Howard que Heero referma donc la communication.

D : - Imagine ce que ça aurait été si cela avait été J !

H : - Je préfère pas !

À l'apéritif succéda le dîner tout se passait dans une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale. Heero savait très bien qu'il lui serait impossible de s'isoler discrètement dans sa chambre où derrière son ordinateur.

Pour le faire il aurait été obligé de demander à Duo de le monter à l'étage et tout le monde aurait protesté qu'il se renferme de nouveau. Alors faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur il participa à la soirée faisant preuve de plus de socialité que jamais ses compagnons de route ne lui avaient connu.

Une ombre planait pourtant au-dessus des deux premier pilotes : une conversation engagée qu'ils n'avaient pas eue le temps de finir.

C'était Duo qui était le plus anxieux, une foule de questions lui venait à l'esprit. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait pousser l'ancien soldat parfait à être aussi ouvert envers lui et lui témoigner autant sa confiance. Il se demandait surtout quelle pouvait être cette mission dont son ami lui avait parlé.

Heero lui avait à cœur d'éclaircir la situation vis-à-vis de son ami, même s'il savait que dans sa propre tête, cela restait assez confus. Il décida donc de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de lancer lui-même le sujet.

H : - Vous savez ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

Q : - On en a pas encore discuté avec Trowa, mais je pense que selon ce que lui décide je m'arrangerai pour reprendre une des parties des affaires familiales. S'il se sédentarise ce sera une grosse partie, s'il veut continuer à tourner avec le cirque, je m'engagerai moins pour être le plus souvent avec lui. Pourquoi tu demandes ça Heero tu as une idée toi ?

H : - Oui ! Je dois retrouver une personne avec laquelle je dois me marier.

Quatre hurla « Quoi ? » tendit que Duo avait les yeux qui s'exorbitaient.

D : - Mais Heero, ce que tu m'as demandé ? Ça a un rapport avec ça ? C'est cette personne que tu dois retrouver ?

H : - Oui !

Q : - Tu étais au courrant Duo ?

D : - Non Heero m'a juste demandé cette après midi de lui prêter main-forte pour retrouver quelqu'un, mais je n'en savais pas plus.

Q : - Mais Heero c'est quoi cette histoire ? Moi je t'imaginais finir avec Réléna.

H : - Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec Réléna ? Je n'ai jamais été attiré par cette fille, j'ai toujours su inconsciemment que je devais la protéger car elle représentait le seul espoir pour la paix.

D : - Dans un autre contexte, ce que tu viens de dire m'aurait rempli de joie.

Q : - Bon honnêtement il y a bien quelqu'un d'autre avec qui je t'aurais bien vu, mais je suis pas sûr que tu ais envie de l'entendre.

H : - Tu parles de Duo là ? Non j'ai vraiment pas envie de l'entendre, car c'est bien avec lui que j'aurais aimé faire ma vie si je ne m'étais pas engagé avant. Et ça m'est déjà assez pénible comme ça de savoir que ça ne se fera pas.

Un blanc de plusieurs minutes s'installa dans la pièce. Après ce qu'avait dit Quatre, tout le monde était certain d'entendre le pilote de wing s'offusquer qu'on veuille le coller avec le baka, mais qu'il lui fasse une déclaration aussi forte devant tout le monde était pour les quatre autres pilotes totalement impossible.

Duo comprenait en même temps que les gestes et les mots que son ami avait eu pour lui étaient sincères et profondément engageant, qu'il aurait pu avoir Heero comme compagnon comme il l'avait toujours rêvé, mais que en même temps cela ne se ferait jamais.

Quatre se senti coupable d'avoir rendu l'ambiance aussi lourde et voulut essayer de dire quelque chose pour relancer le dialogue.

Q : - Tu as dit que ça datait d'avant ! Ça veut dire que tu t'es engagé du temps où J faisait ton éducation ?

H : - Non ! Ça date d'encore avant !

W : - Mais tu ne connais pas tes parents comment tu pourrais savoir qu'ils t'ont choisi une femme ?

H : - C'est un choix que j'ai fait moi-même. C'est un engagement que j'ai pris quand j'avais cinq ans.

À ce moment, les yeux de Duo explosèrent littéralement.

Q : - Tu veux dire que quand tu avais cinq ans quand tu t'es engagé à te marier à une fille et que tu ne sais même plus ou elle est ?

H : - Quand j'avais cinq ans, je suis tombé amoureux d'UN GARÇON et nous sommes promis que quand nous serions grands nous nous marierions. Ensuite Odin m'a enlevé et vous connaissez le reste de l'histoire. Je ne l'ai jamais revu.

Quatre jetait des coups d'oeils désespérés à Duo dont le visage se décomposait de plus en plus.

Heero prononçait ces mots sans quitter Duo du regard et semblait très affecté par les réactions du natté.

Q : - mais comment veux-tu retrouver quelqu'un que tu n'as pas vu depuis plus de dix ans ? Tu as son nom au moins, tu sais où il habite ?

H : - Non je n'ai que son prénom.

D : - Benjamin ?

H : - Duo ? Oui c'est bien ça !

Q : - Comment tu le sais toi ?

H : - Il m'arrive de parler en dormant !

T : - Des Benjamin, il doit y en avoir des millions et tu feras comment pour savoir lequel est le bon ?

D : - Ils ont un tatouage !

Q : - Quoi ?

H : - Lorsque nous nous sommes fait la promesse de nous marier un jour nous nous sommes tatoué l'initiale de notre prénom avec le sang de l'autre.

Q : - Tu veux dire que tu as un « B » tatoué sur le corps et avec ça il va te reconnaître.

D : - Non, et c'est de ma faute. La première fois que je lui ai tiré dessus la balle est entrée dans son épaule à l'endroit exact où se trouvait le tatouage. Le sien a disparu.

T : - C'est vrai ce que vient de dire Duo ?

H : - Oui.

W : - Donc tu n'as plus qu'à trouvé un garçon qui a un « H »

D : - Un « A »

W : - Un « A » ?

H : - Oui un « A »

D : - Comme Akira

T : - Tu connaissais ton vrai prénom et tu ne nous l'a jamais dit ?

H : - Je pense que Benjamin est le seul à l'avoir connu, il ne signifie rien de plus pour moi.

W : - Donc tu n'as plus qu'à trouvé un garçon qui a un « A » tatoué sur l'épaule

D : - Sur la hanche, son tatouage est en haut de sa cuisse au niveau de l'aine.

H : - Duo. Ces détails ? S'il te plait, je répondrais à toutes les questions, mais laisse-moi le faire par moi-même, c'est mon histoire.

D : - Quelque part c'est aussi la mienne.

H : - Duo je sais à quel point tu es triste et combien tu dois m'en vouloir mais je n'ai pas le choix.

T : - Pourquoi la jambe alors ? Il a pas de bras ?

H : - Quand j'ai voulu le piquer avec l'aiguille sur laquelle il y avait mon sang ce baka a fait un faux mouvement et l'aiguille la piqué à cet endroit-là. On a terminé le tatouage là ou il avait commencé.

W : - Vous étiez nus ?

H : - Nous étions amoureux et oui nous étions nus.

W : - C'est dégoûtant

H : - Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs sordides Wufei, on n'est jamais allé plus loin que quelques baisés sur la joue.

Q : - Ok c'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment tu pourras être sûr que c'est bien ton Benjamin ?

H : - Avant que Duo ne fasse disparaître le tatouage, j'en avais fait prélever un échantillon et j'ai son empreinte génétique !

D : - Ça va rendre les choses plus faciles ! Les trois quarts des empreintes génétiques des vivants et des morts de ces deux cents dernières années sont toutes sur la base de donnée de Sank ! Il te reste juste à lancer la recherche. Parce que tu ne l'as pas fait n'est-ce pas !

H : - Non je ne l'ai pas encore fait.

Q : - Bon ok mais s'il n'est pas dans la banque de données et que tu ne le retrouves jamais ?

H : - J'espère que Duo sera toujours à mes côtés et qu'il voudra toujours de moi !

W : - Il serait indigne d'accepter un tel marché ! Il a un minimum d'honneur !

D : - Il ne s'agit pas d'honneur et de dignité.

Q : - Et tu penses commencer par où tes recherches ? L1

H : - Il ne s'agit pas de L1, j'étais sur une autre colonie à ce moment-là. Je ne sais plus laquelle !

D : - Et si ce garçon est tombé amoureux d'un autre entre temps, tu accepteras quand même de te marier avec lui ?

H : - Je croyais que tu avais compris que c'était déjà mon cas.

D : - Mais si lui était prêt à se marier avec un autre ?

H : - Dans ce cas, il aura trahi nos vœux et je ne veux plus de lui.

D : - Dans tous les cas de figure, j'ai perdu !

H : - Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

D : - Les garçons, vous voulez bien nous laisser, il faut que je parle à HeeChan.

Sans se faire prier les trois autres bâclèrent leurs vœux de bonne nuit et courraient dans leur chambre. Duo amena le portable sur la table devant Heero.

D : - Lance la recherche !

H : - Pas maintenant !

D : - Heero c'est un bon moyen d'être fixé. Comme ça dans quelques minutes, je saurais exactement pourquoi mes deux projets de vie tombent à l'eau au même moment.

H : - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

D : - Lance la recherche Heero. S'il te plait.

Duo prononça ses mots avec la gorge nouée. Il se décala et se positionna derrière le fauteuil de son ami. Heero chargea le fichier dans le moteur de recherche. Quinze minutes plus tard on lui annonçait trente réponses positives.

H : - Mais c'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas y avoir trente personnes avec la même signature génétique.

D : - Pourtant ça ne m'étonne pas. Demande à afficher les réponses !

Heero cliqua et une liste de nom s'afficha sous ses yeux. Les trente noms, il les connaissait bien, il était même l'auteur du premier de la liste[3].

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il ne put retenir un hoquet de stupéfaction. Il se retourna vers son compagnon pour constater que celui-ci était nu. En haut de sa jambe un petit A était tatoué rouge sang.

D : - Bonsoir Akira

H : - Benjamin, c'était toi ?

D : - Tu l'as dit toi-même « ce baka a fait un faux mouvement ». Et à part moi, tu n'as jamais traité personne d'autre de baka !

H : - Tu ne m'a jamais entendu en parler la nuit !

D : - Non jamais tout ce que j'ai dit c'est ce que je savais de l'histoire.

H : - Et tu as même dit « quelque part c'est aussi la mienne » pourquoi je n'ai pas compris ?

D : - Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup aidé à comprendre.

H : - Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tout de suite dit ?

D : - Parce que moi j'ai trahi le contrat et que tu ne veux plus de moi!

H : - baka, baka, baka.

D : - Non je ne te mérite pas !

H : - Parce que tu penses que je suis meilleur que toi ? Quand j'ose te demander de venir avec moi espérant ne jamais remettre la main sur Benjamin espérant rester avec Duo ?

D : - Mais moi c'est toi que j'aime, je ne serais jamais parti à la recherche d'Akira.

H : - Ce matin quand tu voulais voir des photos de moi enfant c'était pour ça ?

D : - Oui ! Je rêve du jour où tu es parti toutes les nuits et depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ton visage a remplacé le sien. Je n'arrivais plus à voir le visage d'Akira, je voulais comprendre pourquoi c'était le tien que je voyais à la place ! Finalement c'était logique.

H : - Duo je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous montions.

D : - Tu as raison, accroche-toi à mon cou.

Heero lui décocha un grand sourire.

D : - Je vais peut-être me rhabiller avant !

H : - Je n'en vois vraiment pas l'utilité.

Heero se pendit au cou de Duo qui le souleva de son fauteuil à roulette.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, alors que Duo avait dépassé la première porte, Heero se rebiffa.

H : - Mais où tu vas ?

D : - Ben je t'emmène dans ta chambre !

H : - Je te rappelle que j'ai un petit lit et que le tien est deux fois plus grand. On sera quand même mieux dans la tienne !

D : - Mais ça veut dire que tu veux toujours de moi ?

H : - DUO !

Le hurlement de Heero déchira l'air et provoqua la sortie de sa chambre de Trowa. Ce dernier était nu comme un ver et tenait à la main un tube de lubrifiant.

T : - Vous pourriez vous calmer cinq minutes ? Et Duo tu fais quoi à poil ?

H : - C'est Benjamin !

T : - Quoi ?

Wufei pointa à son tour le nez hors de sa chambre, mais voyant le spectacle préféra refermer sa porte aussi sec.

H : - Le garçon que j'ai rencontré quand j'avais cinq ans s'appelait Benjamin.

T : - Oui ça j'avais compris !

Q : - Trowa qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

H : - Comme moi il a changé de nom maintenant il s'appelle Duo Maxwel.

T : - Un truc inimaginable ! répondit le français à son arabe avec un temps de retard.

Le blondinet débarqua à son tour sur la mezzanine.

Q : - J'ai entendu ! C'est génial !

H : - Sauf que Duo culpabilise parce que lui ne pensait pas partir à la recherche d'Akira.

Q : - Pourtant vue sa tenue, je pensais que vous en étiez déjà plus loin !

D : - Quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre de ma gueule ! En plus je voudrais pas dire, mais ton mari n'est pas plus habillé que moi !

Q : - Duo tu es ridicule, vous vous êtes aimé quand vous aviez cinq ans. Quand vous vous êtes retrouvé, vous êtes retombé amoureux l'un de l'autre sans savoir que vous vous étiez déjà engagés avant l'un envers l'autre. Ca prouve simplement que vous ne vous étiez pas trompé la première fois et que vous vous êtes toujours aimé profondément. C'est juste super beau comme histoire.

H : - Et ben essaye de le faire rentrer dans le crâne de mon américain !

Q : - Et toi Trowa retourne dans le lit sinon tu vas attraper froid.

T : - C'est toi qui a la couette sur les épaules !

D : - Vas-y Quatre, on va finir tout seuls et c'est promis, on hurle plus.

À travers une porte on pu entendre quelqu'un dire merci.

H : - De rien Wufei.

H : - Tu l'ouvres cette porte ? Il est minuit moins le quart dans quinze minutes, je m'autorise de la défoncer !

D : - Ce ne sera pas la peine.

Duo revint quelques pas en arrière, et entra dans sa chambre avec son japonais dans ses bras. Il le déposa délicatement sur le lit et retourna fermer la porte.

D : - Tu veux que je te déshabille ?

H : - Dépêche toi et viens contre moi on a plus de dix ans à rattraper.

Fin

3- Ben oui ce sont les différentes identités que Duo a pris au cours de ses missions.

Note : parfois je suis gêné par l'âge des cinq garçons, trop jeunes pour les faire tuer et coucher ensemble, pourtant un matin mes yeux se sont posés sur une k7 vidéo : Quand j'avais 5 ans je m'ai tué. C'est un film français du début des années 90. Il raconte l'histoire d'un petit garçon et d'une petite fille qui s'aiment et la réaction des parents. Et donc ça m'a donné l'idée de traiter le mal par le mal et d'essayer d'écrire une histoire d'amour où les protagonistes avaient 5 ans ! Je ne remercierai jamais assez l'épisode zéro de commencer à parler d'eux qu'à partir de leurs 7 ans !


End file.
